Talk:Hero's Destiny/@comment-26339499-20150924202249
Everything Wrong With: Hero's Destiny (Spoilers!) (duh) "Hey look it's Nick, Master of being in Roleplays" yelled Nate. When did you get here? +1 Also, breaking the fourth wall. +1 "I assume your entering" said Nate '' ''"What?" asked Nick '' ''"You don't know, the big thing" said Nate '' ''"What are you yappin on about this time Nate :/" said Nick Pronoun game. +1 They were silent for a few seconds. 'Awkward silence' cliché. +1 "watcha doin' >:) This face. +1 "You mean Widow?? Widow is Widow!" A voice suddenly said. How did they not see her sooner?? +1 "Hello, Sensei." she said, while doing a small curtsy. '' ''All of a Sudden Sensei punched her in the face. '' Reflex training or not, that's still abuse. +1 '''You really suck you know that right?' '' He said it, not me. +1 ''"NO!" yelled Nick. No. +1 "Nate Shot!" screamed a voice. 'Characters interrupted by an attack from the distance' cliché. +1 "Alright, I'm calling bullsh!t on this..." Script writer's notes become part of the script. +1 "this guy took my stuff AND NOW HE IS PAYING FOR IT!!!!!" What did he take? +1 "ready to go faster than Sonic >:)" '' Alright. After this, whenever I see this face, I am going to add five sins. +1 ''But the punch homed in and hit Lunari in the face anyway. '' A-hole. +1 ''Meanwhile below Angle Island a giant being was stomping around. It appeared to be a blue ice covered Mobian woman wearing simple cloathing and mockasins. She was a massive being believed to be about 100ft tall. We never hear about this giant again. +1 Also, Angle Island. Very mathematic. +1 "Here" Nick said giving her a bean. "this heals you up" Discount Senzu bean. +1 "Whoa, Nick, take it easy." Lunari said. She said it, not me. +1 "Hey!" yelled Nick. "Quit enjoying destroying the city!" Goku is here to save the day! +1 you can take care of him, Nipple Really? Worst. Nickname. Ever. +1 Also, Nappa. +1 "No matter, i'll beat you all! my name is Vexu" said the Hedgehog. Oh, right. We have Goku, Raditz, Senzu beans, and Nappa. Now all we need is a Vegeta ripoff! +1 Nick & Lunari: FUUUUUUU- SION HA! .*sigh* +1 Lunari dodged, before running over to help Nick. (Lunari OOC: I still want that fusion dance though.) '' ''(Nick OOC: it'll come...) '' 6 RP's later.... +1 ''Nearly a year has past. The Tournament is about to start, and after that, Vexu returns... '' Wait, Nate knew about this tournament a whole year in advance? +1 Also, I believe that you meant "passed." +1 ''"Oh, no body knows, it was back when i wa- *falls asleep*" Nick said, falling asleep. Blatant refusal of character development. +1 Lunari waved, trying to enjoy the attention, even though she didn't take attention very well. Cliché shy character is shy. +1 "Ow, Teleportation jutsu" Nick said as they teleported to cliff with a bench. An energy beam was stabbing you through the HEART, and your retort is 'Ow'? +1 (Lunari OOC: now? Pleeeease?) Who's this whiny little a-hole? Sounds like that girl who makes Cinemasins parodies in the comments. +1 Lunari sat down on the edge of the cliff, admiring the scenery. What is it with Lunari and cliffs? +1 "Well, I'm gonna go to the Dojo, You still wanna know about that Weird Emerald?" Nick said before opening up another symbol. "I'm going, Bye!" .*sigh* +1 "Huh?" Semi-Dark Nick and Vexu said in Unison as the bolt went right in between them, '' 'Characters interrupted by an attack from the distance' cliché.+1 ''Lunari looked up from the emerald like she'd been caught. '' 'Character looking at something that isn't theirs' cliché. +1 ''"NOT IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT!" Dillian said dropping from above deflecting the blast. 'Characters interrupted by an attack from the distance' cliché. +1 ''"This j-just happened. I have no idea how." '' 'Character is so suprised that they start to stutter' cliché. +1 Sin Count: 36 Sentence: Punched in the face by Sensei (hell) No movie is without sin.